Esper
Espers (幻獣 (エスパー), Esupā lit. Phantom Beast) is the name of the only species in Edolas which are in tune with the Source of Magic, and thus considered the physical embodiment of the world and magic itself; they were created by the Source of Magic when Edolas was formed. In the event of the Reverse Anima, as their existence ties to the Source of Magic, which, as part of Edolas, they were unable to be sucked up by the Reverse Anima, or else Edolas would die. History The Espers were formed when Edolas had come into being; as the Source of Magic, which is an ethereal substance of pure magic that flowed in streams beneath the surface of the planet arose in need of creating life for it to live on. As the first Esper was made, it was quickly apparent that Espers would eclipse humans; and as such, it attempted to make regular, non-magical humans to see if two races could co-exist. Naturally, this didn't go as planned, at all, and as such, the humans were jealous of the race which possessed magic—they could do everything that the humans could not, and thus, anger arose in the puny life of mankind. Going on a hunt, almost all of the Espers were killed by mankind—this caused the Source of Magic to react in horror, creating the peaceful village known as Nethran Forest in order to enable the Espers to live peacefully once again. Over time, mankind build civilization around the forest, as it was eventually forgotten with time; however, several fragments of magic left over by the Espers is what enabled the people of Edolas to use the very first Lacrima. The Espers fully distrusted humanity after this incident, and rarely, if ever ventured outside the forest in fear of being attacked once more. However, despite this, never once did an Esper seek to claim revenge upon mankind, with the entire race deciding to live without any disruptions from the humans. Language Espers are known to have their own language, unique from the language spoken by humans. Despite this, Espers are still taught the 'common tongue' of Edolas, in case they ever need to interact with humans. Due to the fact that the Esper language has never been seen spoken in full, how it works exactly is unknown, and only a few words of the language have been shown in the storyline, which are listed as follows: *Nethran = Sanctuary *Dartari = Dragon *Dartariul = "Killer of Dragons"; Dragon Slayer *Riskal = Faithful *Ul = "One who Kills"; Slayer Traits and Biology For the most part, Espers are externally identical in appearance to humans, or rather, humans are identical to Espers, the latter came before the former. However, there are a few general exceptions, such as unique physical features like eyes with irises that possess unique designs, shown with both Delst and Solele, or pointed ears, shown with Eri. Internally, however, the body shows differences that give Espers a distinct advantage over Humans, first and foremost being the possession of two hearts, one within each ribcage. An Esper can survive, if one heart is punctured or destroyed, but it causes them great fatigue until their bodies adjust, which may or may not take a lengthy amount of time. Overtime, an Esper can gain influence over their hearts, stopping one or both at will in case of a need to feign death, however, they cannot restart a stopped heart of their own free will; intervention from an outside source such as a defibrillator, or healing magic, is required. The skeletal structure of an Esper also differs slightly from that of a human, possessing a total of twenty-eight ribs, seven more than humans, who possess twenty-two, have. The skeleton of an Esper is also much more flexible, which makes them more resistant to damage from impacts, and the vertebrae in the backbone are not as closely connected to each other, allowing for much more flexibility in the spine as well. The senses of an Esper outstrip that of a human with ease, possessing greater senses of smell, sight, hearing, and touch than humans do. The eyes of an Esper, for example, are much better at seeing in the dark than a human, capable of gathering and enhancing all available light, and detect objects from greater distances than a human. An Esper's hearing enables them to hear sounds from yards away, even the tiniest sound a human could miss. Espers are also more physically resilient than their human cousins, able to survive falls from great heights, immense blood loss, and can even ignore pain to a degree, a trait first shown by an Esper Hybrid, Jason LaHote. Espers appear to require less sleep than a human, Delst shown waking up with the rising sun, while his human wife would often wake up much later, even if they were to sleep at the same time. When it comes to lifespans, Esper's tend to outlive humans by varying degrees, some even achieving -and often regretting- immortality, the ability to live forever. The natural lifespan of an Esper is usually measured in centuries, and they appear to age much slower, hinting at more cell-divisions with the cells of an Esper than a human, which also leads to an increased healing factor. The longest known Esper to live while still heeding to some semblance of mortality was known to have lived for one thousand years before dying, and Miu, an Esper who has achieved immortality, has lived for far longer than even this. Espers are biologically compatible with humans, and as such, can breed with them, producing hybrids with many of the advantages their Esper parent has, such as additional ribs (twenty-six instead of twenty-eight), and enhanced senses that, while greater than a humans, are still duller than a pure Esper. In addition, Human-Esper hybrids appear to have only one heart, but retain the skeletal flexibility their parent had, as well as a high amount of physical and mental resilience. Heavenly Saint Espers Heavenly Saint Esper (天帝幻獣 (ヘヴンリ・セイント・エスパー), Hevunri Seinto Esupā lit. Heaven Emperor Phantom Beast): A Heavenly Saint Esper is an extremely powerful Esper whom are some of the first Espers to be made; straight after the very first Esper; generally, they are known in mythology as holy entities, but for people that know them personally, they are simply Espers with more perks. It is also said that when the power of an Esper ascends to a high level, they can become Heavenly Saint Espers themselves but then lose all memories they had as an Esper. Generally, a Heavenly Saint Esper has enormous power, but as a tradeoff, can only fight for five minutes, as their connection to the Source of Magic is incredible, but whenever they harness it, it dries up too quickly to be replenished at a similar rate. Magic and Abilities Source of Magic Akashic Records (根源の魔法の渦 (アカシック・レコード), Akashikku Rekōdo lit. Swirl of the Source of Magic): Akashic Records, more commonly referred to as the "Source of Magic" (根本の魔法, Kongen no Mahō), contains the essence of Edolas and the memories, emotions, and knowledge of all who have lived on it. Portions of the Source are believed to be used to create new life on Edolas, and the energy of a person returns to Edolas when they die, bringing with it the emotions, memories, and knowledge they obtained during life. The Source of Magic is referred to many times as the life of Edolas itself, and acts as an afterlife for the conscious spirits of Edolas' inhabitants. It is a sort of immune system for Edolas, flowing to and "healing" scars. Giselle Mercury simplified the Source of Magic to "bioenergy" and "memories"; being mostly made out of "life" and "souls". It is also described as "The light from which magic sprang". Despite being referred to as "Life-Force", the Source of Magic encompasses more than the essence of living things; as it exists in Elemental, Cosmic, and Spiritual forces. All life is said to exist within the cycle. Within the Source of Magic is an afterlife with a concept of Heaven and Hell. Those who led good lives join with the Source and their minds fragment and join the collective, while those who were sinful remain intact and must exist with the knowledge they cannot find absolution because of their actions. The Espers themselves are known to be capable of harnessing the energy of the Source to fuel their magic and generally use it in daily life; the stronger the connection to the Source of Magic, the stronger the Esper's magic and overall power is; an Esper is capable of connecting with the Source of Magic with the Esper Skill: Quintekinesis. The Esper with the greatest connection is known as the Haven Mage (休み所の魔導士, Yasumidoriko no Madōshi). An Esper's connection to the Source of Magic can be valued by quality and quantity; for example, it is stated that Excellen Kilekion's connection possesses a greater quantity and quality than that of other Espers. Once an Esper connects fully with the Source of Magic, they are able to control their own personal life-force that dwells within them, allowing them to achieve untold power and great abilities considered to be beyond that of normal beings. *'Akashic Exclamation' (幻獣力・奥義・陰陽照準 (アカシック・エクスクラメーション), Akashikku Ekusukuramēshon lit. Phantom Beast Power Secret Art: Dual Cosmic Forces Alignment): Akashic Exclamation refers to the state in which an Esper becomes one with the Source of Magic; achieving a state of union between the Esper's physical body and the magic that flows throughout the universe. While under normal circumstances, after death, an Esper becomes one with the Source of Magic, this is not always the case, as in some extremely rare cases and under select circumstances, living Espers are capable of becoming an extension of the Source of Magic, essentially becoming nothing more than an extension—a tool—of the Source of Magic, achieving a perfect calm. When activating Akashic Exclamation, a large amount of pure magical power envelops the user's body; submerging them in the Source of Magic, giving their eyes a unique glow that shines brilliantly. When under the effects of Akashic Exclamation, the user becomes a maelstrom of luminous magical energy that pours from a calm center in which they do not appear to be present either physically or as an individual personality, having completely surrendered themselves to the will of the Source of Magic; becoming a being of glowing light. In this state, all of their physical attributes are bolstered enormously; and the Esper has access to upgrades or even additions to their normal abilities like flying or hovering. Lastly, the Akashic Exclamation transformation enhances all of the user's regular spells, greatly increasing their area-of-effect as well as improving their damage significantly. Seiken Accel Blow Seiken Accel Blow (正拳アクセルブロー, Seiken Akuseru Burō, roughly Proper Fist): Seiken Accel Blow is a style of Kenpo that all Espers use when battling, which is used through better handling of their Esper powers. In the style of Seiken Accel Blow, the user focuses on using mostly their arms; rather, every part of their arms to deal immense damage to the opponent. The fighting style focuses on the principles of natural selection: that only those strong enough can survive the harsh and inhuman training while fully mastering Seiken Accel Blow's fighting style. Those that master it obtain their power from the negative feelings of the weak they prey on, making it into Rinki (臨気（りんき）, Confrontation Ki), a form of magic that is the polar opposite of Dimension King Style and brought about by the darkness in one's heart, used by the Espers to form techniques. The ultimate form of Rinki is the Dorinki (怒臨気（どりんき）, Angry Confrontation Ki), manifested through infinite rage and a desire to destroy everything. While the art relies on rage, it should be noted that if one focuses on nothing but anger, then their strength will be rather weak. The proper method in using the Seiken Accel Blow is by harnessing one's anger and making it more controlled; thus allowing the user to unleash short bursts of Rinki as the user unleashes immense force to overpower opponents and can also be used to augment the user's own strength; as it is a freeform style which typically has no stances and instead focuses on incredible speed and power. The specials of these attacks are called Seiken Accel Blow Secret Technique (正拳アクセルブロー奥義, Seiken Akuseru Burō Ōgi). Esper Magic Esper Magic (エスパー・マジック, Esupā Majikku): Esper Magic is known as the "Magic of the Ancients"; as the Espers were the only beings in Edolas capable of utilizing magic naturally; the power dates back to the old royal bloodline of Edolas itself and is in a way linked to the basis of Lost Magic which is apparent in Earth Land. Esper Magic is shown to be a different kind of magic compared to the regular magic in Earth Land, and the Edolas Items in Edolas. For a lack of a better word, Esper Magic has many forms and powers—it all depends on the user. The innate talent of Esper Magic enables the user to learn at an exceedingly swift pace, mastering obscure concepts within hours. It is said that any user of Esper Magic has enormous physical and magic power; being beyond that of regular human beings, to the point that they can be considered something akin to a Majin. Esper Magic enables an Esper to communicate with the Source of Magic in both realms; an ethereal substance of pure, unrestrained magical power that flows in streams beneath the surface of both planets that takes the form of many separate bands of green-white fluid flowing as a whole. The Source of Magic contains the essence of the universe and the memories, emotions, and knowledge of all who have lived on it. Portions of the Source of Magic are believed to be used to create new life in both universes, and the energy of a person returns to the Source when they die, bringing with it the emotions, memories, and knowledge they obtained during life. The Source of Magic is referred to many times as the life in the dimensions itself, and acts as an afterlife for the conscious spirits of the universe's inhabitants. It is a sort of immune system for the worlds, flowing to and "healing" scars. All life is said to exist within the cycle. Esper Magic is said to be a miracle, allowing the user to reach their full potential. Most deities hate that regular beings are capable of performing miracles, because once this power was once exclusive to them. With Esper Magic, the user is completely capable of sensing the environment around themselves with their energy, not depending on their other senses. Esper Magic is an immortal, inexorable power, which attaches to a person and remains with them until their death; while inactive at first, laying dormant, once the Source of Magic senses a reason to reveal itself to the Esper, it will analyze the Esper's soul and forge a link between the Source of Magic and Esper; transforming into an forged extension of their soul while granting them access to the Source of Magic; bestowing upon them their very own personal magic which has been specially customized for their own benefit, making it their strongest and most versatile magic right from the get-go; this skill is known as their Esper Skill (幻獣力, Genjūryoku lit. Phantom Beast Power). The three main Esper Skills are Esper Skill: Quintekinesis (幻獣力・生命力 (クインテキネシス), Genjūryoku: Kuintekinesisu lit. Phantom Beast Power: Life Force Power), which allows an Esper to manipulate life, Esper Skill: Armatization (幻獣力・要素吸と具現 (アルマティエーション), Genjūryoku: Arumatizēshon lit. Phantom Beast Power: Elemental Absorption and Embodiment), wich allows the user to absorb elemental magic from any source unto themselves and integrate it within their magic origin, granting them the characteristics of that element, and Esper Skill: Demonic Materialization (幻獣力・魔族実現, Genjūryoku: Mazoku Jitsugen), which manifests a demon made out of magic to follow the user's movements. Known Espers *Miu Gatack *Jin Hissatsu (Heavenly Saint Esper, Absolute Zero Emperor Blagel) *Eri Kannagi (half Esper, half Vampire) *Excellen Kilekion (half Human, half Esper) *Delst LaHote *Solele Vorymor *Jason LaHote (half Esper, half Human) *Seika Kresnik (Esper descent) *Nozomi Joysa (Esper descent) Trivia *Jason is the first Esper shown within the Sun Trilogy, debuting in the first chapter of Fairy Tail: Dawn, though his heritage was not revealed until the second part of the series. Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Races